Prisoner of Fate
by Shiva Darkwater
Summary: And perhaps these thoughts are the least of my worries… (slight NikkiSerge)


**Author**: Shiva Darkwater | **Fandom**: Chrono Cross | **Rating**: PG | **Summary**: And perhaps these thoughts are the least of my worries… | **Disclaimer**:  If Chrono Cross were mine then Serge would be spending the whole game being uke to just about everyone. (Well… maybe not everyone…) Too bad that it's Squaresoft's and not mine, ne? | **Author's Notes**: Wrote this early one morning with the need to write something. The idea came to me one night and it seemed really cute. It didn't turn out as cute as I had imagined, but I was also pressed for time. I still like it though. To me it seems very Serge-like, and it helps to begin the budding relationship that Serge and Nikki have. ^^ And yes the title came from a score from the CC OST, not my head.

Prisoner of Fate 

_This isn't the worst moment of my life… _ Serge thought as he curled up his body against the side of the well. Together, the three of them found some decent kindling for a fire and it was burning lowly a little ways away; close enough that he could still feel the heat from where he was wrapped up, yet far so that they wouldn't be able to see the blaze above.

"Serge, you should be closer to the fire."

Large blue eyes glanced up and Serge noticed Nikki gazing down at him, a hand extended as if to help pull him up. Serge shook his head. "No really, I'm fine here. Thanks." He gave a shy smile. "You and Kid can have the fire, I'll be alright here."

Both directed their gaze at Kid who, with a little help from her elements, was able to get the slow burning fire to rise. Feeling eyes on her back she turned and gave a little grin before standing up. "Well, best be off. It's still light out but we should all get some shut eye if we're really going up to the manor when night falls."

Nikki nodded, brushing dark crimson bangs from his eyes. "Yeah, it would probably be best if we did rest a little, especially after all that it took to get here."

"I'll stay here. You know, to keep watch over the well." Serge said and curled himself up into a tighter ball against the wall.

Kid just nodded before stooping down. Grabbing a small, rolled up blanket from her bag, she tossed it to Serge. He barely managed to catch it in time. "Then use this." She grinned. "Yeah, yeah, me and my hospitality. See you all at sun down."

Serge unfolded the blanket and smiled at Kid's retreating back. Beside him, Nikki sat down beside him. "You going to share that blanket?"

"Ah, Nikki! Why don't you go back to Kid and the fire?" A faint blush began to lick its way across Serge's cheeks.

Nikki simply grinned at the embarrassed expression on Serge's face. "Well, I can't simply leave you to freeze here by yourself so I thought I would join you. You don't mind, do you?"

Serge's gloved hands fumbled against the wool blanket and he shook his head. "Not really I guess… It would be good to have the company."

"Rockin'."

The two moved their bodies closer together, trying their best to share the small blanket between them. A smile slipped onto Serge's lips. He had only just arrived in this strange world a couple of days ago and already he had made two great friends. Thinking this place would be terrible, he had tried to find a way back as soon as possible, but that didn't seem to be the case. He was dragged off to Termina by Kid and then in turn was requested to head to the Shadow Forest only to there meet up with Nikki. Serge briefly felt his heart skip a beat at the man's mention and he glanced in the direction of the red-haired rock star. He was already asleep, his head resting on Serge's shoulder. Serge shook his head.

What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be thinking about things like that. What about Lena and his friends at home, they must be worried about him. And his mother… Now was definitely not the time to start getting comfortable here, especially not with Nikki.

_But he does look pretty… I wonder what he looks like underneath all of that stage make-up he's wearing…_ Serge shook his head once again. No, he was not going to think about things like that. But there was no reason why he should force himself to not think about it. After all, who knew how long he would end up being here in this world. It didn't seem like Kid was going to let him go so easily. _And what has this Viper Manor got to do with anything? _ He asked himself, curiously gazing up the hole of the well to see the rose coloured sky above.

It was best to just not think about it. To not think about anything. Better to let things happen as they happen. Feeling a shiver run through him in anticipation, Serge curled up closer to Nikki, feeling the other boy's body heat against him. If the rest of his time in this world was spent like this then he no doubt felt that he could handle it.


End file.
